City sidewalks, busy sidewalks
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: /Dressed in Holiday Style/ Massie has exactly one day to get her boyfriend a present for Christmas. Can a run-in with one of his friends turn her bound to be stressful day into a day to remember? For the Secret Santa Fic Exchange. For Tess:D.


**Surprise! **This is for the amazingtastical, love of my life, (JK, THAT'S INCEST(;!) _Twinnie_, TESS (thosebluegreeneyes). :D Squeeee. Girl, Lemme tell ya, I totally freaked when I saw I got WhyOhYou(:

This was going to be a really angsty cam-ends-up-with-no-one kind of a oneshot, but i was like hey, it's Christmas! I might as well do a pointless kindofsortof fluffy oneshot, ehh?

So I _hope _you enjoy Tess(:

..

* * *

**December 23, 2010**

_"Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us,  
Gather near to us, once more."_

Massie sang along to her David Archuleta Christmas ringtone until she knew it was on the last line. She slid her iPhone's green button to the right.

"Hello?" she answered, not bothering to check caller I.D.

"Hey Mass," the voice on the other end of her Blackberry spoke lightly and Massie knew right away that it was her best friend, Kristen.

"Hey Kris, what's up?"

"Well, I finally finished Christmas shopping, and I just wanted to run all the presents (except for yours of course!) by you, to see what you thought."

"Um, okay then. Go ahead."

Kristen then proceeded to name each and every (yes, every. single. one.) family member of Kristen's and what she got them. A necklace for her mom, a tie for her dad, a scooter for her little brother, a video game for Derrick, and so on.

"It all sounds great Kris, but..."

"But what Massie?" Kristen asked, exasperated.

"It's just...a video game? For your boyfriend?" Massie raised her eyebrows, even though she knew Kristen couldn't see her.

"Do you have any better ideas? It's all I could think of!"

Massie thought about what she got Derrick when they "dated" back in the seventh grade, but her mind was drawing a blank. She shrugged.

"Y'know, never mind. A video game sounds perfect."

"Thanks." Massie could practically hear Kristen's grin on the other end of the line.

"So, let's hear your gifts."

Massie stared at all the presents surrounding her on her bed, all about to be wrapped and put under the decorated artificial Christmas Tree in her foyer downstairs.

"M'kay, well, let's see... I got a diamond tennis bracelet for my mom- which she'll absolutely love-, a jacket for my dad- he needs a new one. Lord, you should see what he wears to work. It's _exhausting, _to look at him-, cologne for Isaac, this really adorable apron for Inez, _the __cutest _little booties for Bean, and some horse shampoo for Brownie that smells super good."

"All of that sounds ah-mazing Mass, but what about Plovert?"

Massie smiled to herself for a minute, staring into space. Chris Plovert, her boyfriend of exactly_ three week_s; gorgeous green eyes, a tiny adorable mole above his lip, smart, kind of funny...sometimes...

PLOVERT! Oh my God, she'd totally forgotten to get him something.

Rummaging through the presents on her bed as though one for him would appear, Massie started to mimic a woman in labor, hyperventilating. HOW COULD SHE FORGET HER OWN BOYFRIEND?

"Oh my gosh Kris," Massie said in a whisper, as though Plovert would hear her from outside her bedroom door and file for divorce even though they weren't married, "how could I forget about Plovert? He's my _boyfriend, _and I forgot to get him a _Christmas _present!"

"It's okay though! You still have two days to shop and three until Christmas!"

"No, I have one day to shop and two untill Christmas," Massie exclaimed, slamming her face into her purple cotton pillow, which smelled like Bean. Maybe she should of gotten the shampoo for Bean instead...

"Wait! ...It's the 23rd?"

"Y'know Kris, for someone with straight A's, you're kind of dumb."

"You're one to talk...boyfriend-Christmas-present-forgetter!"

"..."

* * *

**December 24, 2010**

_Okay Massie, you just need to chill out. It's ten a.m., and most stores don't close till around six or seven on Christmas Eve. Take a chill pill. Take a deep breath. Eat some happy people rice. Do something, damnit!_

After trying to calm herself down for another minute, Massie decided that she needed a frapachino from Starbucks before she could start searching the mall for Plovert's present.

A tiny bell with a red Christmas bow tied around it rang when Massie pushed open the heavy glass door and the aroma of coffee hit her. It immediately calmed her nerves.

She walked up to the counter where a girl with platinum blonde hair was staring into space, looking bored. Massie made a face at her bleached hair. Ew.

Although, when she saw Massie her facial expression changed into a very big (fake) smile.

"What can I get for you today?"

Massie stared at the menu pretending to think, even though she'd known what she wanted the minute she decided to come here.

"Hmm... Can I get a Grande Caramel Frapachino, hold the whip cream?"

The blonde behind the counter stabbed her nail-bitten fingers into the register, and announced to Massie the price before asking her name.

Massie paid and responded by telling her that her name was George, because sometimes Massie wants to be rebellious and she can tell the Starbucks worker what ever the hell she wants! So ha!

The girl looked at her strange but sharpie'd the name on the clear plastic cup nonetheless.

Massie walked over to the other counter and after getting her cold drink, started to walk out. She saw Cam Fisher sitting in a big leather chair by the door sipping a latte, and she nodded at him before opening the door and leaving completely.

Half way down the sidewalk that would bring her to the Westchester Mall, Massie stopped walking completely.

Cam. Cam Fisher.

One of Plovert's _best friends._

Who could maybe, just possibly, _know what she should get Plovert for Christmas._

Massie turned on her heel completely...and ran back to Starbucks, almost running into a little girl and her mother on the way.

"Cam Fisher," she yelled when she'd reopened the door to Starbucks.

Cam's eyes widened at the sight of Massie- who had already left...and was now back?- _and _that she had just screamed his name.

"Um...yeah?" he said, confused and a little frightened.

Massie Block. _The_ Massie Block. Who Cam hadn't had an _actual _conversation with in over a year, was in Starbucks, beaming at him like he was Brad Pitt and had just asked her to marry him. Or um, something along those lines.

"Come with me!" And with that, she had grabbed his hands, putting her coffee on the table next to him, pulled him off the leather chair he was lounging in (for a girl so little, she was pretty fucking strong) and had pulled him out the door. Without his latte.

"Woah, woah, woah, Massie? Can I...um...help you...with something?"

Massie realized that Cam now probably thought she belonged in a mental institution, similar to Shutter Island (which sucked,), or something...(sometimes she just got ahead of herself, okay?) so she stopped dragging him by his latte warm hands and started to explain.

"I'm sorry...that was _really_ weird. It's just- promise not to tell?- I totally forgot to get Plovert a Christmas present. I'm on a time schedule and I have _no _idea what to get him. So I figured, you're one of his best friends...why don't _you_ help me?"

_Um, because I have a life and better things to do then help a girl I barely know anymore (who _still _has a reputation of being a total bitch) find a present for a friend who I don't even really like._

"Well...what are you getting your dad for Christmas?" Cam asked her, looking everywhere but her eyes.

Massie looked at him weirdly, but answered anyway, "A jacket."

"There you go! Get Plovert a jacket! It was nice talking to you Massie. I guess I'll see you arou-"

"As if, Cameron Fisher! I want my gift to Plovert to be _special and meaningful _and I am _not _getting him the same thing I got my father!"

Cam sighed.

"It's just, Massie, I don't really have the time to help you loo-" Cam started but stopped when he saw Massie give him a puppy dog face.

Seriously? Not cool. Cam did _not _have good defenses against girls with puppy dog faces.

He let out a very harsh sigh. "Massie... I- I jus-" She gave him the look again. What. A. _Bitch!_

"Alright, I guess I'll help you. But I can only help for a fe-" Cam started and was _again_ cut off, this time not by a face, but by Massie wrapping her slim arms around him in a very tight hug. She squealed loudly while still holding onto him.

Cam slowly wrapped his arms around her back and couldn't help from smelling her hair. It smelled like Apples and like...pears or something. It was _awesome._

Massie let go, all too soon, and smiled at him. It was almost...genuine.

They made there way to the entrance of the mall, Cam trailing a few inches behind Massie, who was walking like she was on a mission.

When they'd gotten inside the mall, Massie called over her shoulder to Cam, "So I was thinking of starting at Gucci and working our way down. Good idea, right?"

"Wait," he said, and Massie stopped, "Massie...this is for Plovert, remember? We definitely don't need to go to Tootchi."

"It's _Gucci_, Cam, and I just need to pick up a purse to wear to the country club tomorrow evening."

Cam shook his head, "No way Mass, you said we were shopping for _Plovert, _and that's it! I'm not spending my time shopping at Boochi with you."

Massie sighed loudly, rolling her eyes, "Fine. Where do _you _think we should start, oh Great Cameron?"

"Um, well Plovert really likes movies, I think, so maybe we could go to the audio store. Um, yeah. Maybe we'll find something there."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yesterday I mentally laughed at Kristen for getting Derrick a video game. Now, I'm looking for a _movie._"

"We'll just go for a few minutes, check it out and all...Maybe we'll find something really unexpectedly awesome and shit."

"What are we going to find at an audio store that's 'unexpectedly awesome and shit'? Use your brain Cameron."

Cam rolled his eyes. Could she like, not call him that. She sounded like his mother.

He gave her a look. Not like he wanted to stab her or like he wanted to cry, just kind of a look. She felt her defenses melting away.

Massie obliged, and the two were on their way.

When they got there, they both started walking down the aisles, searching for a movie or CD that Plovert might take interest in.

"Oh. My. God. Cam! Cameron! I found something. I found it!"

Cam turned around quickly, and Massie immediately shoved something in his face. Cam squinted and then grabbed the DVD from Massie to get a better look.

_The Complete second season of Gossip Girl.  
_you know you love me, xoxo.  
With Leighton Meester&  
Blake Lively!

"Massie," Cam looked at her, eyebrows raised, "this seems like it would be better suited for you...or a flaming gay Plovert."

"Wait though, hear me out! You see, in Gossip Girl, there's these two characters, Chuck and Blair, and they're so obviously meant to be. They go through a bunch of shitty drama and all, but in the end they love each other unconditionally, and that's how they hold on to the little hope of love they have left. Get it?"

Cam shook his head 'no' slowly.

"I still don't see why _Plovert _would enjoy this...at all."

"He would enjoy it, _Cameron_, because we would watch it together!"

Cam sighed and raised his eyebrows once more at Massie.

Her smile slowly fell off her acne-free face, "Fine. You're right. Definitely for me more than for Plovert."

Cam smiled, satisfied and they continued walking down the aisles.

"What about this?" Cam held up a DVD that read _Sounds of the ocean and other calming affects._

"I think Plovert surfs."

"Plovert never told me he surfed. That's hot."

"Well, I think he took a lesson once. When he was like, eleven."

"That idea is now stupider than getting him Gossip Girl."

Cam put it down slowly.

\\\

"So Cameron Fisher, we've been through an audio store, a store full of nude photographs-"

"I didn't know they'd be nude!" Cam butt in, eyes wide and cheeks crimson at the memory.

He'd remembered that Plovert liked photography and the small photography store at the very end of the mall seemed like a good idea. Although, he'd never been it in before, of course. When they both walked inside Massie took one look at the portraits hung on the walls and ran out screaming. Cam wasn't far behind her. There's some things that he just didn't need to see in his lifetime, and old nude men were one of them.

Massie continued, ignoring him, "American Eagle (and bee tee dubs, I almost puked up cheap!), an arts and crafts store that had nothing but different kinds of paint-"

"Your idea," he cut in again. Plovert couldn't even color in the lines (sometimes Halo got boring, okay?), but Massie insisted.

"It's now four o'clock, the mall closes in two hours and we're eating french fries (which means I can't eat tomorrow, at all.), present-less."

Cam sighed, plunging a fry into the ketchup he had poured onto a napkin and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Remind me why we can't get him Black Ops, and move on with our lives," Cam said, his mouth full.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Because, _Cameron, _a video game is emotionless. It's like saying: I don't know you well enough to get you something meaningful, so I'm just going to follow the stereotype that you, along with the rest of the male gender, are in love with video games, and get you one for Christmas."

"_All guys do like video games. _And you obviously don't know him that well anyway, if you asked me for help."

Massie gasped, "I am offended by your accusation!"

"It wasn't an accusation, it's the truth..."

"I'm done having this conversation with you," Massie spoke loudly.

Cam looked at her weirdly, but shut his mouth, you know, until he had to open it again to shove another fry down.

They both grabbed for the last fry on the plate, and Massie squinted her eyes at him. Cam returned the look.

"Cameron, give me the fry, now."

"I thought you weren't eating this because you had to eat tomorrow."

"I. Did not. Say that. I said because I was eating these, I couldn't eat tomorrow. Which is why you need to let me have this fry."

The staring contest continued.

Suddenly Cam looked over Massie's shoulder, "Plovert! Ma man!"

Massie immediately let go of the fry and turned around faster than you could say 'whiplash'. An old man stared back at her creepily.

She turned back to Cam, who was now laughing victoriously, while chewing on the fry. Massie crossed her arms and made a point of glaring at him. If looks could kill, Cam would so be dead.

When he finished the notorious last fry, he got up to throw the empty fry plate away, and Massie couldn't help but stick her tongue out at his retreating backside.

She put her tongue back in her mouth and found herself staring at Cam's butt, which was nice. Kind of full and firm and those jeans were like, woah. And the way th- wow, what was she doing? Plovert Massie. Think of Plovert's butt.

Massie turned red when Cam turned around and started heading back to the table.

"So where to next?"

"Um, your choice," Massie said, ducking her head, trying to hide her now flaming cheeks.

Cam looked at her strange, but shrugged, "Okay, let's try... the Godiva Store!"

Massie snapped her head up fast, "Now you're just being retarded."

"No, I'm serious. I've been thinking about this so hear me out! Two years ago, (which would be like...seventh grade, I think) I had a birthday sleepover kind of a thing and my mom had this really big bag of Godiva chocolates, right?"

Massie nodded for him to continue.

"And all of us got really stuffed on doughnuts and turkey and shit so-"

"DOUGHNUTS AND TURKEY? Ew, that combo cannot be healthy," Massie cut in.

"_So_," Cam continued, "We all fell asleep, totally forgetting about that humongous bag of chocolatey deliciousness, and in the morning, we woke up to Plovert puking because he ate _all of the chocolate. _I mean, that was like two fricken pounds of chocolate! We asked him 'why he ate so much' after he stopped puking his guts out and he said that he tasted one of the chocolates and he already loved them more than Dylan. But we were in seventh grade, so I don't think he really loved Dylan anyway... But still, he really loved those chocolates."

Massie completely forgot about the quick Plovert and Dylan thing that had happened. All those seventh grade relationships seemed so pointless now. What did they do, hold hands?

"That is _so gross. _Who eats _that _much chocolate? I am _so_ going to have a talk with him."

"But the Godiva Store's a good idea, eh?"

Massie rolled her eyes, nodding grudgingly, and they headed to the small store.

On their way, Cam asked spontaneously, "So why are you and Plovert, like, dating?"

Massie was so shocked she stopped walking. "Um, are you serious?"

Cam nodded and they continued walking, "Yeah, just curious. I mean, it's so random. From what I can tell, you have nothing in common. Like, at all."

Massie shrugged, "I don't know. He's a gentleman, I guess."

''You guess?"

"Ugh, I don't know," Massie searched her brain for something better to say, but the only thing she could think of was the tiny, adorable mole above his lip.

"He has a really adorable mole above his lip," she spit out, but coming out of her mouth, it sounded kind of gross...a mole? Seriously?

"A mole? Seriously?" Cam said, echoing her thoughts.

Massie decided not to respond to that, and instead asked something that would turn the tables, "Why are you and Claire dating?"

Cam stopped walking, turned to her, and gave her a really funny look. Massie stared at him, feeling awkward. What?

When Cam stopped looking like a deer, or y'know, whatever other animal makes weird faces, he said, "Mass? Me and Claire broke up like...three months ago. How did you not know this?"

Massie felt something weird in her stomach, almost like joy. She passed it on as happy that Claire was alone.

"How do _you _not know that Claire's a total bitch and we haven't talked in like, five months, along with Alicia."

"Oh...well, yeah, we broke up. Well, I broke up with her. Sometimes she still texts me good morning with a smiley face and it really creeps me out."

Massie laughed. Claire never knew when to give up. Looks like somethings never changed.

"Well, why did you break up with her?"

"Um, she was really clingy. And she was kind of turning into Alicia (not in the good way, either. Achem.) And, um, I don't know, I guess we just didn't have anything in common anymore." Cam stared at Massie.

Massie nodded, she didn't really notice that Cam and Claire weren't hanging out anymore. But then again, when she wanted to, she could be the most oblivious person in Westchester.

The two finally reached the Godiva Store. Inside it smelled like all things chocolate. Massie's mouth watered despite the fact that she_ still_ couldn't eat Christmas Dinner because of those fries earlier. Damn.

"So...If I got Plovert chocolate, it would have to be like, a big thing of chocolate, 'cause I can't just like...get him one chocolate covered strawberry and call it a Christmas present, y'know? And I might have to get him something else as well. 'Cause like...chocolate for Christmas?"

Cam nodded and they started making their way around the small store. Massie saw chocolate covered gold fish. What had the world come to?

"Why don't you get him a chocolate _maker_?" Cam asked, looking at a display of a "Godiva Chocolate Maker".

"No. No. No! Absolutely not. He'd probably make chocolate every day for the rest of his life and then he'd get really fat. And_ I _would have to be the girlfriend that yells at him to lose weight and get a job and then I'd get really depressed. So we'd elope- because that's what you do when you're depressed-, and then he'd die of obesity and I would get a cat. But not just a cat, _a three-legged cat_. And then the cat would eventually die because it's such a FAIL at life. Then I'd die because my brain got so screwed up over the depressing years of my life that I thought I was a cat too, and since I only have two legs I'd think that I lost my other two because I got hit by a car so then I'd die and after I died I wo-"

"MASSIE," Cam interrupted, voice loud and weirded out.

Massie shut up, and looked at Cam, panting from her word vomit.

"It was just a suggestion..." Cam pointed out. Massie closed her eyes and nodded, feeling like an idiot. She just really, really didn't want Plovert to get fat from her present. Or at all. And she didn't want to be a cat...cats were ugly and weird.

"Would either of you like to try something?" A raven-haired girl who appeared out of nowhere (no, seriously. What the hell? Ninja much?) asked.

Massie was about to respond with a simple "no thank you" but Cam beat her to it by nodding his head and requesting a taste of chocolate fondue for the both of them.

The girl nodded and went into a back room, presumably to get the samplers.

"I don't like chocolate," Massie stated, no emotion clear.

"That's a lie," Cam mimicked her face and voice.

Massie rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile.

The girl came back out with a medium-sized bowl of dark liquid and two strawberries on wooden sticks. She handed each Cam and Massie one of the sticks.

"So just dip right in. But please try to not, like, drop the strawberry into the bowl, 'cause, then I'd have to dig my hands in there to get it out, and then go back to pretend to make some more and just...just don't drop them in. Okay?"

They nodded and Cam dipped his strawberry in, and after, put the whole thing in his mouth. _Fatty. _Massie stared at him in disgust.

He stared at her expectantly while chewing. Massie sighed and slowly dipped the strawberry into the bowl of brown, gooey chocolate.

She put it into her mouth and after a quick taste, started licking the chocolate of the strawberry. Cam laughed, a little weirded out.

"Mass? What are you doing?"

"The strawberry taste like shit, kind of old...but the chocolate's amazing," Massie reassured when she saw the worker's outraged look.

Cam laughed, "Massie? You have a little chocolate right," he put his thumb out and wiped her chin, near her lip, "there."

Massie's breath caught in her throat as her skin tingled. "...Thanks."

\\\

Massie ended up buying the fondue machine. It's not the best gift...hell, she didn't even think it was really _meaningful _or _special _at all, but she was finding herself caring less as the day went by.

The two walked side by side, aimlessly, and that's when Massie realized that their shopping day, or what ever you wanted to call it...was over. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Cam turned out to be cooler than she remembered. No wonder she liked him before Claire took him away from her way back when.

Simultaneously, Cam thought about the end of their day as well. So maybe Massie can be cool when she's not too busy controlling everyone around her and, okay, she's not _the biggest bitch in the world. _And, fine, maybe he's a little disappointed the day with her is over. It's not like she's going to acknowledge his existence after today, after all.

"So, um," Massie started and Cam turned to her, "thanks for helping me with this. I don't think I could of done it without you."

Cam shrugged, "No big deal, I- dare I say it?- think I kind of had fun."

Massie smiled, "Same here." Cam returned the smile, and Massie's breath caught in her throat.

"I guess...I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will."

Cam leaned in and gave her a hug. Massie hugged him back...obviously. If she didn't hug him back willingly she would be rude and all...obviously. Cam leaned back his head so that they were staring at each other, but neither of them made any effort to let go.

And suddenly, Cam was leaning closer to her. And closer. And closer. And closerclosercloser. And finally, he was kissing her. Like...full-blown _kissing_.

Massie didn't know what they were doing, really. But kissing Cam felt really, really...indescribable?

She didn't know what would happen when they pulled away.

Just that she wasn't ready to let go of today.

Or Cam, for that matter.

* * *

Ugh, can i get anymore cliche? Hope you enjoyed, Tess, ma love. Sorry if it was a little rushed, and kind of annoying, but I couldn't "tweak" it anymore 'cause family for Christmas is just PILING in and I'm running out of computer timee :O. So, lmao...yeah(:

My Prompts were: Country clubs, Mentions of Chuck/Blair from GG, Goldfish crackers, the ocean, and cameras/photography.

I think I squeezed them all in, haha.

Review?

&And&

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**(: or happy Hanukkah!

(even though it's not like...Christmas yet and all...or Hanukkah for that matter.)


End file.
